


enchanted

by dear_dunyazade



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Idiots in Love, Love Letters, i love them, not really important but yeah. They're lesbians in love (lil)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_dunyazade/pseuds/dear_dunyazade





	enchanted

<strike> Dearest Samwise, </strike>

<strike> Dear Sam, </strike>

<strike> Dearest Sam </strike>

My Dear Sam,

I wish to tell you  <strike> something. </strike> something that I cannot put to words, and should not even attempt to. No poetry could explain it.

<strike> You have enchanted me from the moment I first saw you. ever since I laid eyes on you.  </strike>

You have enchanted me, my dear Sam.

You, golden and perfect, have no binding to me, no promise of ‘always.’ Yet you stay. For me, the last hobbit who deserves it. These words are for you, yet I can’t even imagine they truly make you believe me.

So, I ask you, will you allow me the privilege of seeing you tonight? I have an ache that seeing you will solve, and to hold you in my arms for even a moment would leave me more content than a wanderer out on the road.

Ever yours, Frodo


End file.
